A Not So Normal Day in the Park
by Tainted Silver Rose
Summary: While taking a stroll through the park, Kaidoh and Sakuno don't realize they have more company than they thought. Rated for safety cautions. Please go easy on me!


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or it's characters.

Please go easy on me, this is my first time posting a story and I'm extremely nervous.

If you see any flaws can you please point it out, so I could improve?

Summary: While strolling through the park, Kaidoh and Sakuno don't realize they have more company than they thought.

* * *

Third Person:

Who would have known? No one expected it. Who would of thought that the sweet, shy Ryuzaki Sakuno would be dating the independent, sometimes scary Kaidoh Kaoru. Even the usually unemotional-looking Captain of the Seigaku Tennis Team, Tezuka, had looked thoroughly surprised although it was so quickly composed that no one could have possibly seen it.

In fact, the couple had kept their relationship secret so as to not draw attention to themselves. No one would have known had it not been for Inui who was innocently gathering data on Kaidoh the day they were peacefully strolling through a nearly empty park. Inui was convinced that he hadn't been doing anything wrong, believing that by keeping out of sight he was saving Kaidoh from being uncomfortable.

Flashback:

With Inui:

Hiding behind a tree, Inui was scribbling furiously in his notebook, occasionally glancing at the couple from behind the tree to see if any thing new was happening.

"I never expected this," Inui muttered just before he finished writing his sentence. He flipped through his notebook furiously, scanning the pages swiftly before he went back to the previous page he was writing in. Most of the information he had about Ryuzaki Sakuno pointed to her being with Echizen Ryoma. "Possibility of Ryuzaki-san being with Echizen, 76.9 percent, probability of Ryuzaki-san being with Kaidoh, 0.4 percent. My data's all wrong."

With Kaidoh and Sakuno:

Sakuno's POV:

He really wasn't _that_ intimidating. In fact, I learned that he was a real sweetie with a hard exterior.

Glancing up at him my lips formed a smile before I slowly grabbed his hand lacing my fingers through his. Kaidoh gazed down at her, blushing slightly, before he looked back up. He squeezed my hand gently, causing me to giggle slightly.

I stared at him intently as I saw a small smile grace his face. He stopped suddenly, causing me to stumble over the abrupt halt. I felt heat fill my cheeks and I knew I was blushing. Quickly, I looked at my shoes in a poor attempt to hide my blush.

Kaidoh dragged me to the nearest, unoccupied bench before he sat down, pulling me onto his lap.

A faint murmur caught my attention before I looked for the owner of the voice. I could have sworn I knew that voice. Kaidoh, noticing my preoccupation caught my attention by burying his face in my hair.

"What is it?," Kaidoh's rough voice was muffled by my hair, which was down for the day.

"Did you hear that?," I asked him, my eyebrows scrunched together in concentration.

"Hear what?," Kaidoh said confused, raising his face from behind my head to look at me.

"That voice," I told him.

"No. I'm sure you're just hearing things," Kaidoh answered, before standing up bringing Sakuno with him. "C'mon, lets go. It's getting late."

With Inui:

Third Person:

"She heard me," he said to himself after they left. He shook his head. "I'm sure the regulars would like to know about this. God, I need to stop talking to myself."

End of Flashback.

Sakuno blushed as she felt stares burning holes in the back of the head, while she was sitting at her desk staring at the whiteboard. Hell, even the teacher would steal glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

It really was only a few hours after the regulars had found out that the whole school was informed of her love life. Eiji and Momo had told most people.

Just five more hours to go, Sakuno thought miserably, looking at the clock. Realization set in as she remembered her grandma was the coach of the tennis team and would want answers. Immediately,

Sakuno groaned unhappily.

* * *

Well, that's it. Please Reveiw!!


End file.
